parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - ♪ Digimon: Digital Monsters (Theme) ♪ Recap - Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Gennai (narrating): Previously on the Agumon's Adventures series... Opening Credits Part 1 Scenes/Chapters Out of the House/Tom and Jerry Left Behind Destruction of the House/Tom Rescues Jerry The Digi-Squads' Reunion and First Mission The Saurians' Proposal to Form a Villain Team Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Part 2 Scenes/Chapters Puggsy and Frankie/Look Who's Talking/♪ Friends to the End ♪ "We Dine Alfresco"/Puggsy Captured! Ally Cats/♪ What Do We Care? ♪/Outfoxing the Ally Cats Tom and Jerry Meets the Digi-Squad/Runaway Robyn Starling Aunt Figg and Lickboat/♪ Money is Such a Beautiful Word ♪ The Saurians and the Raptors' Same Desires Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Part 3 Scenes/Chapters The Officer's Return/Chaos in the Kitchen Robyn (struggling): Aunt Figg (grabbing Robyn): Gotcha, you little... (seeing the officer and acting nicely) Darling? Figg's Suggestion of Dr. Applecheek's Care/The Raptors Sets an Ambush on the Digi-Squad The Telegram/"Daddy Starling is Still Alive!" Tom and Jerry Captured/The Digi-Squad Gets Sleeping Gassed by The Raptors Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Part 4 Scenes/Chapters "We Meet Again, Digi-Squad"/The Villains' New World-Domination Plan Aunt Figg Delivers Tom and Jerry to Dr. Applecheek/ ♪ God's Little Creatures ♪ "First, My Daddy? And Now, Tom and Jerry?"/Escape for the Heroes and the Animals ♪ Do I Miss You? ♪/Tom and Jerry's Return with Good News Back at Aunt Figg's house, the camera zooms in for a closer look, then cuts to Robyn coming out through the window to see the full moon and the stars while holding a picture of her and her father as she sings a sad song. Robyn (singing): ♪ Do I miss you? ♪ ♪ Count the stars? ♪ ♪ Multiply by 10? ♪ Second Escape: By Raft/Avoiding the Ship/"The Earth Will Still Be Ours!" Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 Scenes/Chapters Aunt Figg, Lickboat, the Saurians and the Raptors' Last Resort/Reward of $1 Million "You Are the Lucky Guest of Captain Kiddie!"/♪ I've Done It All ♪ The Search and Race for Robyn/Dr. Applecheek is Betrayed Captain Kiddie Tricks Robin/Rescues and Battles Train-Boat Chase/Aunt Figg, Lickboat, the Saurians and the Raptors Take A Shortcut Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #9 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #10 Another Ambush and Confrontation/The Digi-Squad VS. The Saurians and the Raptors That evening, Robyn Starling, Tom and Jerry, the Digimon in their in-training forms and the duelists on both Ikkakumon and the steam-boat continue to sail through the river of the forest until they finally reached the cabin on which her father had built for her long ago. Robyn (pointing at where the cabin is): There it is! There's the cabin. Cabin On Fire/"Tom and Jerry Have Survived!"/Puggsy and Frankie on the Train While the Digi-Squad continue fight with the two villain teams continue, back inside the cabin... Lickboat (hanging the keys next to the door): And if you know what's good for you... (waving his finger at Robyn who then looks back at Aunt Figg and back at him) ...you'll never run away again. Never. Robyn (refusing to give in): You're not taking me back! (points her finger back) You'll NEVER take me back! Lickboat (grabbing Robyn's wrist): Oh, yes we will! Outside, Tom, Jerry and Ferdinand hear Robyn scream as if she is attacked by Aunt Figg and Lickboat. Tom and Jerry look through the window to see their friend kicking Lickboat in the knee, freeing herself. Lickboat: Ow! Why, you little! The Digi-Squad's Promises/Next Destination: Planet Thra The Saurians and the Raptors' Other Vengeful Ideas Tom and Jerry's New Home/Same Old Chases Closing Credits Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - The Dark Crystal Category:Parodies